Those Good Old Years
by The.Babble.Fish
Summary: Well, this is your typical Remus Lupin Story, is it not? Perhaps. But, you won't know until you read, eh? I wrote this a while back, and I figured that I might as well post what I have.


**A/N: This takes place in Remus's first year, Friday, November 30, whatever year, at about five 'o clock. I don't know if you can look up the full moon dates of past years, and even if I could, I wouldn't know the year. As always, I don't own HP, and enjoy!**

* * *

Remus Lupin was sitting on one of the armchairs in the common room, enjoying the absence of his fellow pupils (They were all at a particularly heated quidditch match). He was reading a book entitled, "The Hobbit." It was written by a muggle author, but it was actually done very well. It helped him to forget the real world, for one. The real world that was so full of pain, and ending with death. Yes, Remus Lupin was depressed. He had run out of chocolate, first of all. Second, he was a werewolf, entitling him to a life full of pain and nothing else, and third, he had to endure this all by himself. His attention on his book was slipping.

Tonight was the third full moon of the school year, explaining Remus's lack of attention to his book. No matter how hard he tried, his mind continued to dwell on what was going to happen tonight. The usual pain, fear, and distress, yes, but dread, also, that someone may find out and then make his school years even more painful. Remus sometimes wished he had friends, but then was reminded, yet again, that he couldn't. It just wasn't allowed. The boys in his dormitory attempted over and over again to befriend him, they were getting harder and harder to avoid. They sat with him at meals and next to him in class, and they walked down the corridor with him on the way. Remus frequently wanted to yell at them to just _leave me alone_, but if any one of them were telepathic, they weren't letting on. It seemed that they noticed there was something wrong with Remus, and being his dorm mates, it wouldn't be long until they figured out.

Remus sighed deeply. If he could've chosen a different house, _any house,_ he would have. Everyone in Gryffindor seemed so hyper and talkative. He heavily got up from his chair, and decided to see if the Great Hall had opened for dinner; at least he would be eating dinner _alone_ tonight. Also, food may help the pounding headache he had.

Unfortunately, just when Remus walked into the Great Hall, many people decked out in green and red were already in it. It appeared to be a Gryffindor victory; the mass of red was whooping victoriously.

Remus sat down on bench near the corner, hoping to remain hidden. Regrettably, that was too much to ask. "Hey Remmy!" Yelled a hyper adolescent. "Remmy" inwardly groaned as three young Gryffindors bounded over to where he sat.

"Wow! That was an incredible game! We completely flattened those snakes!" said Sirius in an unnaturally high voice he spooned copious amounts of food onto his plate.

"Yeah, it's a crying shame that first years can't join the team. Hey, did you see Mercedes when the bludger hit him? Man, I've got to remember that look on his face as long as I live." replied James. And the conversation went on like that for a while, when Remus's headache became nearly unbearable, and he had tears in the corners of his eyes from the pain.

"Excuse me." He muttered. Remus then got up from the bench and raced to the Whomping Willow, with a stop at the bathroom to relieve the contents of his stomach.

"Hey, do you think he's all right?" asked James when he saw Remus running away.

"I don't know. We probably scared him away with all this Quidditch talk." Sirius replied.

"Strange, he acted like this last month as well."

"Hmm…"

The next (very early) morning, in the many halls of Hogwarts, a small boy could be observed clandestinely walking down one on the ground floor, making his way up to the Hospital Wing. Remus always felt somewhat sick after a transformation, but thankfully, he had nothing in his stomach at the moment. Even if he did, it would be long gone. He could feel the spectacular bruises blossoming on his shoulders, knees, arms and ankles. His head was pounding, and he was shaking uncontrollably. Fortunately, he wasn't bleeding (It would be a bit conspicuous to have a trail of blood leading to the Hospital Wing every full moon. In fact, it would be a bit conspicuous to have a trail of blood at all.), although the gashes and cuts were still there, thanks to a simple spell that Madam Pomfrey taught Remus at the beginning of the year.

When he got to the Hospital Wing, Remus trudged over to the bed that was practically reserved for him, sat down on it heavily, swung his sore legs on to the surface of the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. In a matter of minutes, he was asleep. Madam Pomfrey came out to put a cover over him, set a goblet of a thick, purple liquid on the bedside (along with a few bars of chocolate), and went back to her office.

Three-point-five hours after the sun had risen (approximately nine-thirty) the residents of Gryffindor tower had emerged from their beds, slowly.

"Hey, where's Remus?" queried one of them, groggily.

"Dunno, go back to bed." replied another.

James sat up, rubbed his eyes, and then took a closer a look at the vacant bed. "That's weird; it doesn't even look like he even slept in it."

Sirius sat up as well, blinked twice, and said, "You know, I'm beginning to develop a hunch about this fellow, and it's not good."

"Ooh, do tell!"

"Nope, I'm not telling until it's confirmed." Sirius smiled evilly.

James sighed deeply. He was never going to know now.

At around midday, when Remus was sulkily chewing a chocolate bar and feeling exceptionally bored, three students entered the Hospital Wing, one of which looking very bored and confused and generally blank, the other two looking very relieved.

"Why weren't you in your bed last night? Where the bloody heck were you?" yelled Sirius (Separation Anxiety Disorder kicking in, eh?).

"Uh, I've been here. I contracted something horrible last night, and had to stay here. But now I'm fine." replied the bemused young Gryffindor.

"Seriously, we've been searching everywhere." said James.

"Actually, I'm somewhat surprised we didn't think to look here earlier. I mean, you wouldn't spend the night at the library, although I wouldn't put it past you." said Sirius.

"Ooh, chocolate! Can I?" asked James, moving quickly over to Remus's bedside.

Remus rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Fine."

"Sweet!" And at that, he tore the wrapper off one and began wolfing it down. Remus looked away; watching James made him feel ill again.

"So, what did you catch? You did seem very green last evening." queried Sirius.

"Uh, they're not sure. But, a few potions and some sleep will pretty much cure it, or so Madam Pomfrey thinks." Remus felt bad about lying, but what other choice did he have? And besides, he was only half-lying. A few potions and sleep will help.

"So, when will you come back to society?"

"Tomorrow, if I'm lucky." Remus wasn't sure why he stuck in the "_if I'm lucky"_ part. Of course he was getting out tomorrow.

**A/N: Well, I hope that was better than the other crap I had posted earlier. Also, I like getting hits to my profile. Should I post the other chapter? You tell me! HUGS TO READERS!!**


End file.
